IPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE
by The.Malfoy.Rose
Summary: My first challenge! RULES ARE INSIDE! REVIEW! OK AM GETTING HYPER NOW!K FOR LANGUAGE! I SUCK AT SUMMARYS! MAJOR FLUFF!


**Disclaimer: I don`t own the songs or the characters. SNIFF...**

**Shuffle Challenge:**

**RULES**

**1. Pick a character or pairing you like: Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

**4. No lingering afterwards.**

**5. Do 10 of these and post them**

1."Until the end of time"Justin Timberlake:

It was a summer afternoon in June and Blaise and Daphne were saying their wedding vows:

Blaise:

"I woke up this morning and I thought that if your love is all I had in this life I would love you girl, until the end of time.

I love you, I don`t know what I did to deserve you, but I´ll do it over and over again cause I`m gonna love you girl, until the end of time"

Daphne: "Oh, Blaise, I don`t know IF I deserve you, My Momma always said that if my boyfriend is too good for me to never let him go. I`ll never let you go, Blaise, never."

Preacher: "You may now kiss the bride."

Kiss.

2."Dirty Diana" Michael Jackson

"You`re Diana aren`t you?" Blaise asked the local slut as he sat in the local pub with Draco and Daphne.

"Yeah, come on Blaisey-poo, ditch the two losers and come with me." She drawled, pulling on his tie.

"Excuse me that`s my Wife/Husband you`re talking about." Daph and Blaise said together.

"So sod off bitch." Daphne said pouring her drink on her in rage.

"Did I mention She`s pregnant." Blaise said slyly.

3. "Half-breed" Cher

"I bet you hate me now. My Mother was ashamed of me and her heritage and you are too! And now our baby is a half-blood. I`m sorry!" Daphne sobbed.

"Honey, I don`t care if you're a Mums a Muggle-born."

"Really?"

"Yes."

4."Love just is" Hilary Duff

"When the Night won`t fall and the sun won`t rise, I`ll always will be there for you." Blaise whispered to his panicking wife in the maternity ward of St. Mungo´s.

"I know the baby will love us."

"How do you know?" Daphne whimpered.

"I just do."

"Okay, I won`t try making sense of you."

"Don`t worry, Love just is."

5."Mercy" One Republic

"I remember how you found me, how we fell in love, a tragedy affair; I was laying there, dying after the final battle. But you found me and saved me,

You`re my angel of mercy. You nursed me back to health and stood by me, it seemed a tragedy, but what now? Now it´s a miracle and we live happily with our kids and all is well."

6."Over it" Ashley Tisdale

"Why are you lying to me?"

"I´m not lying trust me."

"I don`t care what you`re saying or what you´re doing. I`m over it." Daphne said to her sister.

"I swear I didn`t hurt him!"

"I don`t want to hear it! You broke his heart! How could you, Blaise's twin!"

"I´m sorry"

7 "My love" Justin Timberlake

"If I wrote you a symphony, just to tell you how much you mean to me, would you go out with me? You could be my baby, my love." Blaise sang.

"Honey, we`ve been married for five years, and everything you say still makes me smile. I think I should go to Mungos insanity ward." Daphne laughed.

"Hey babe, what I`m trying to say is Happy Anniversary."

"Happy anniversary to you to, babe."

8. "21 Guns" Greenday

"We are gathered here today to honor a very special person, Blaise Zabini. Who was caught in the crossfire trying to save his family during a gang fight." the preacher said

Daphne felt empty as she heard the preacher's words and looked at her husband's body. They were just going out to dinner to celebrate her 2. Pregnancy when they got caught in the crossfire.

She had pushed Blaise Jr. out of the way and was shot at but he jumped in front of her and taken the bullets. He had died in her arms and his last words had been:" Be happy. Take care of him. I love you, Daffodil."

21 gunshots,

21 guns,

And then he was gone.

9."Fly" Hilary Duff

In a moment everything can change. She was 81 years old, had grandchildren and a happy life behind her. As she lay in bed she thought about how she would see Blaise again and how they would be reunited.

She was still sad about leaving her son and daughter who were at her side crying. "Don`t cry dears it`s my time. My time to fly." she closed her eyes.

10. "Sunshine girl" Hermann's Hermits

She was there. In heaven. He could feel it. "There`s someone to see you sir." One of the angels said taking him to a beautiful girl of 20. "Daphne." He whispered, embracing her. "My Sunshine girl."

"Blaise...I told you not to call me that," she laughed. "We`re together again, I never stopped watching you." He whispered to her.

I will never leave you; we will never be apart again. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kiss.

REVIEW!


End file.
